beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
The Index
Introduction '''The Index '''is the most comprehensive encyclopedia across the multiverse. It covers everything in existence, every person, place, and thing. It was first created around 4 million B.C. for the Council of Theiss to quickly extract information. Since then, it has become an important tool for the LIGF and The White Knights. Mechanics The Index includes every bit of information in the multiverse, so, naturally, the book is going to be pretty big. There was a lot of ideas that people came up with to help store the information, such as an Index library. Sentience The Index is constantly gaining new entries every second, so, the work of cataloging all the information is split up between a set of sentient A.I-like beings that catalogue the information. There are exactly 50 AIs that have almost infinite knowledge over everything in the universe. History The Index was created by The Old Theissians when they needed some place to access all the knowledge in the universe. Proposals When the Council of Theiss noted that The Index was getting bigger and could no longer be stored in a couple of books a few ideas were proposed. Such as the Index library, a place where one can extract information from. However the CoT shot the proposal down after noting that at the rate the Index was growing, a library would become too small in about 5 years time. They have since resorted to an online encyclopedia, like Wikipedia but a lot more comprehensive. Information The Index catalogues all sorts of information, this includes People All people are cataloged, no matter what. Their biographies are generated by the AIs. Some of the information on the person includes: Mandatory information * Age * Age at death * Status (dead or alive) * Name * Date of Birth * Place of Birth * Date of Death (if dead) * Place of death (if dead) * How they died (if dead) * Relations (mom, dad, wife, husband, etc.) * Political beliefs * Religious beliefs Optional information * Pets * Children * Military history * Battles * Disorders * Diseases Places Places are cataloged too. This includes: * Streets * Houses * Schools * Buildings * Businesses * Planets * Galaxies * Asteroids (whatever size) * Celestial bodies * Mining facilities * etc. Events Events are included too, non-significant and significant. This includes: * Battles/Wars (big and small, even minor arguments with one of your friends is cataloged for if one ever gets a court date with the Council of Theiss. So the Council of Theiss has the most complete background info on one person.) * Constructions (construction dates are cataloged too, this includes start of construction, end of construction, demolitions, establishments and disestablishments.) Things This may be under places, as planets are technically objects, but this applies to objects not big enough to be considered places. These include: * Weapons (bombs, swords, firearms, etc.) * Minerals/Gems (includes classifications of minerals, such as diamond) * Individual minerals/Gems (this does not include just the mineral diamond, but each individual diamond, of course, this does not just apply to minerals, but a lot of other things in existance, such as foods.) Category:4023800111 B.C. establishments